


Brushstrokes

by SparkGoddess



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Brushes, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Makeup, On Set, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random Inspiration at 5am in the morning lead to this..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brushstrokes

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed Work. Enjoy!

I watch him from my spot on set. I'm new to this, being on a live set while actors transform into their characters. It's fascinating and no one more so than Benedict.

Of course I know who he is. Famous, talented, charming, charismatic, charitable, silly, kind.. I could go on for ages but right now all I see is him as he readies himself for the role. As he transforms into something else and the change is noticeable.

It's like a switch. He's just being Benedict and when the director comes up he's focused. I'm called over and I move a second later as I need to apply a new layer of makeup to his face.

If you had told me that my job would be to be this close to a British man that I had a ridiculous crush on, I'd laugh because pictures do not do this man justice. 

He smiles as I approach and I smile back before quickly going to work. Not lots of time to waste as they will start soon. I move my fingers to shift his curls over and he let's out a little sigh as he looks at me "They are bothersome, aren't they?" He whispers.

I let out a bit of a giggle, shaking my head "Not really. I just don't want to get this all over them" I say as I run the brush over his forehead and then down his nose which makes him wrinkle it cutely.

"I appreciate it" He says as move to stand in front of him as I brush over his cheekbones. My goodness, has it gotten hot in here. I don't know but as I try to focus on his cheeks, I can see him become more focused on me and I feel like squirming slightly.

I don't say another word as I work my way down the rest of his face. I knew that I had to go over his lips with a slightly sheen and I felt like I was going to shake if I had to do it so I pulled it out of my apron and showed it to him.

"Shall I apply it or would you like to?" I asked as I held the little container up. He looked at it then at me "Well, I'm bad at these sorts of things so better have you do it" I could see the way the corners of his eyes wrinkled and his eyes looked a little challenging.

"Guess you're right" I said as I quickly opened it, pressing my finger into it before running it over his bottom lip. I was a pro at this, he wasn't the first handsome male or celebrity that I'd had to do this for but Benedict made it very hard to focus.

I swiped it over the bottom, covering it before moving to his upper lip. They were so soft under the pad of my fingertip. I looked to him again, smiling but catching a glint of something in his blue eyes. 

Thankfully there wasn't time to focus on it as I was called back and they started filming. I dismissed myself from set to put my things away and headed towards the makeup trailer.

I could feel the heat in my cheeks. I quickly reached it, locking the door behind me and sighing. This was silly, I was silly as this man was sex on legs and nothing that I thought I saw was real. I was just imagining things.

The rest of the day flew rather quickly which I relished as I didn't really have to see him again until much later. I had to reapply his make up. I headed back to set and winced slightly when I saw the prosthetic on his face "Well things got interesting while I was gone" I said in a teasing tone.

Benedict let out a laugh "Yes they did" He smiled, sitting in a chair as I applied the new makeup to his face. I had to work on some bruising then make the cut on his lip look fresh. It didn't take long as I focused, not letting any emotions seep thru as I focused on my task.

When I finished, I looked over his face. I blended the shades with my fingertips, running them over his cheeks. His curls were drenched in sweat and had specs of blood on them as directed "Perfect" I whispered as I let my fingers run down his jawline and I heard him take in a sharp breath.

I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine and for that moment I felt like I stopped breathing. It felt like we were the only two in the room. I couldn't say anything as I watched that little glint return to his eyes. 

My fingers shook slightly causing the brush to fall out of my hand. He quickly caught it as time went back to normal and handed it to me as I stood there, lost in whatever that had been "T-hanks" I said as I stepped back.

He didn't say anything as he was called back to set and I had to work on the secondary cast. I didn't let myself think about it until the shoot was finally over and I was back in my trailer packing everything up. 

"He's just a man. A tall, handsome man but just a man" I said as I fought myself from thinking about him and the look we'd shared. I was so distracted that I didn't hear when someone entered the trailer. I had my head down as I put everything in it's place.

Benedict cleared his throat and I jumped a little before turning around "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" He said as he moved to sit in the chair. "It's fine" I smiled back as I moved to him. I needed to remove his prosthetic and the makeup before I could head out for the day.

"So did you have fun on set? Playing the hero" I said as I removed the makeup from his face. The prosthetic had to be saved I had to do it last to make sure it was in one piece "I did. Far more than I should have" He said as I cleaned off the last bit of make up.

"Sit up" I instructed as I sat on the low counter in front of him. He was eye level as I started to slowly remove the appliance "Stay as still as possible" I asked as I worked on it.

I leaned in closer, watching as the appliance gave all the way to the very edge "This part may hu-" I turned to say and that's when I realized just how close I'd moved to him. Our lips were only a few inches away "Just do it" He said, his voice a little shaky as he looked at me.

I turned back to it and pulled it off, hearing him wince. I put it in a little box before setting it in a drawer so they could find it later. I turned back to him, grabbing my balm and placing some of it over the reddened skin "Sorry. That's always the worse part" I rubbed little circles over the area.

"Yeah. Sideburns" He said and I nodded before moving away "Well, I guess you're all done" I smiled brightly at him as I stood up. He followed my lead but took my hand in his "I.. I'm not usually this forward but am I the only one that felt something" He asked, his voice low.

I swallowed hard, looking up to his eyes and shaking my head "No, not only you" I squeezed his hand and I watched as he leaned in. My lips parted and I felt his press against mine. I couldn't believe this was happening. I was kissing Benedict and he was kissing me back.

"This must be a dream", I thought just as my alarm went off....

**Author's Note:**

> No Specific project is named but one popped into my head afterwards which I won't mention. Use your imagination ;)


End file.
